MLP Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle
by Y the monster master
Summary: The CMC and Randall were bullied at their school by Diamond Tiara, who returned back to her old ways as a bully and forces them to publish humiliating and hurtful stories about everypony once again, and she also blackmailed them. Everypony mistakenly believed they are to blame for the stories once again, and the four are taken to detention, where they discovered an old video game.
1. Chapter 1:start in the video game

Randall ended up running in the jungle and he had no idea to where he's actually going, and that is until he ended up falling off a cliff and back into the jungle, but landing on the ground completely unharmed. Randall grunted as he slowly started to look around and see all the tall jungle trees around him, and then he got startled by a loud noise of some birds whom are calling loudly, but this time Randall didn't moved or ran away.

Then, when Randall noticed he's all alone he called for his friends "Friends? Friends?" but then he realized his voice sounded much different than his normal voice, "Why do I sound like this?" Randall asked himself, and when he placed a hoof on his own mane and stroked himself, he felt something's different about his mane and then asked himself "What happened to my mane?", and then when he looked at his own hooves, he saw they grew bigger and that they're now looking like the ones of an adult stallion, much to his shock and he gasped when he realized he turned from a foal into a stallion.

"What the...?" Randall asked, and then a bird screeched loudly, thus starting him once again and then he said "Holy Celestia!", and then, suddenly, an adult mare came out of nowhere and ended up tripping and falling right in front of Randall, and he looked at the mare in shock.

The mare grunted as she tried to get back up onto her hooves and she said while still grunting "What kind of stupid foal...?", but once she's up on her hooves, she suddenly turned around and looked at Randall, who also looked at her in shock and surprise.

Then Randall asked the mare "Who are you?", and the mare asked him back "Who are you?", and then suddenly another mare came out of nowhere and looked at the two of them, and then the first mare asked "Who is she?", and the second mare asked them both "Who are you two? Huh?".

Then, the first mare asked "Okay, what in Equestria?", and then suddenly an adult stallion came out of nowhere and landed on her, and then he said "Oh, Celestia!, and the mare shouted at him "Get off of me!", but the stallion asked "What's wrong with my voice?", but then the mare shouted at him "Get off of me!".

"Where am I?" the stallion asked, but the mare shouted at him "You're crushing me! Get off!", and when the stallion finally listened and got off the mare, she started to look at herself. "What in Equestria?" the mare asked as looked at herself, and then she added "What happened to the rest of me?", and when she saw the backpack on her own back, she asked "What is this? What is this on my back? What is this?", and then Randall said "Holy Celestia.".

Then, Randall asked the mare "Scootaloo?", and the mare answered "Yeah, I'm Scootaloo.", and then she asked him back "Who are you?", and Randall answered "I'm Randall.". When Scootaloo heard what he said, she asked him "What? In Equestria you are. What is going on? Huh?", and Randall answered "I think...we're in the game.".

When Scootaloo heard that, she asked "Sorry, excuse me?", and the other mare asked "What are you talking about?", and Randall explained "Somehow, I don't know how...I think we got, like, sucked into the game. And we've become the avatars that we chose.", and then he added "So it's me, Randall, but yet I look and sound...like Dr. Smolder Bravehoof.".

When everypony heard what he said, they just stood there dead silent for about one minute, and they struggled to think that Randall is really telling the truth. But then, Scootaloo approached Randall and then she asked him as she raised up her voice "You're telling me that you're Randall?", and Randall answered "Yes, yes, yes. That's it. Scootaloo, I'm Randall.", and then he added "Which means you're Horse Finbar. It says it right there on the name tag on your chest.", and then Scootaloo looked at her own chest and saw a name tag which indeed said 'Horse Finbar', thus shocking her as she quickly found out she turned into the adult mare avatar she chose.

And then Randall turned to the other mare and asked her "And...Apple Bloom?", and she answered "Yeah.", and Randall said to her "You're Ruby Smith-house.", and Apple Bloom became shocked that she also became the adult mare avatar that she chose.

Then, Randall turned to the stallion and he said to him after realizing who he actually was "And, Sweetie belle, you're Professor Cutie Oberon. Only Cutie must be probably short for Cutton.".

"What are you talking about?" Sweetie belle asked, and Apple Bloom answered "Oh, Celestia. Oh, Celestia, he's right.", and then Sweetie belle asked Randall "And you...you're Randall? You?", and Randall answered and explained to everypony "Yes. Friends, I'm telling you. I am Randall. I'm-", but then he suddenly screamed because he got startled by some loud bird calls, and then Scootaloo said "Yep, that's Randall.", and then he said "Whoa. Whoa!" because he nearly got a heart attack from the loud bird calls.

"So that means I...I'm..." Sweetie belle said, and then she immediately ran to the nearest river to look into the water and see her own reflection. Scootaloo tried to stop her and she called for her "Wait, Sweetie belle. Sweetie belle, don't!", but it was too late for her to stop Sweetie belle, and when she reached the nearest river and looked down into the water, she saw by her own reflection she have turned into an adult stallion, and then she gasped in shock and screamed out loud "NOOOOOOOOO!".

Then, Sweetie belle turned back to her friends and said to them "I'm an overweight, middle-aged stallion.", and then Apple Bloom looked down to her front left hoof and she saw three black stripes which looked like a tattoo, and then she said "Uh, I have a tattoo." and then she added "Big Mac always said he'd kill me if I ever got a tattoo.", and when Scootaloo looked down to her own front left hoof, she also saw three black stripes which looked exactly the same as Apple Bloom's, and then she asked "What is this?", and then Randall lifted his own front left hoof and looked at the three black stripes he also got like his friends, and then he said "I have one too. Sometimes.".

Then, Sweetie belle approached her friends and said "Wait a second.", and then she raised up her voice and asked "Where's all my stuff?", and then a mosquito buzzed, and then it landed on Apple Bloom and it bit her, before she smashed and killed it with her hoof. Then, she asked "Why am I wearing this outfit in a jungle? I mean, what is this?".

Then, Sweetie belle said and then asked "I look like a living stone statue. Where did all my stuff go?", and Randall answered "Who cares?", and then Apple Bloom shouted "We are in different ponies' bodies!", and then Randall said "It doesn't seem like the most pressing concern at this moment.".

"Really? You don't think this would be a good moment to have your staff or find some food or find some water or shout out loud 'stuck in a video game'?" Sweetie belle asked Randall, and he answered "All I'm saying is, I don't have any medications, okay? And I'm allergic to almost everything.".

Then, Scootaloo insulted Randall and said to him "Oh, no. You got allergies, Randall? Huh? I'm now only a dwarf-sized pony compared to you!", but then Sweetie belle said to everypony "Hey, everypony, this can't actually be happening.", and then she explained "Maybe we're all in a coma.", and then Apple Bloom asked her "Together? We're all in a coma together?", and then Sweetie belle explained "It's the only explanation. That old game machine must have electrocuted us, and now we're...", not even noticing a huge hippo coming from the river and snorting as it swam and approached Sweetie belle from behind, but her friends saw it and looked at it in shock as it got closer to Sweetie belle.

Then, the hippo climbed out onto land and then it bellowed as it jumped on Sweetie belle and it brutally began snapping at her, chewing and devouring her, and Apple Bloom and Scootaloo screamed in horror as they saw the hippo eating their friend alive "Holy Celestia, Sweetie belle! Somepony do something! We gotta save her!", while Randall looked in shock and horror as the hippo finished devouring Sweetie belle, before it turned tail and went back towards the river, and then it splashed in the river before it swam and dived underwater, and then a few bubbles bubbled up into the water surface, before everything went dead silent again.

Then, Scootaloo screamed "Holy Celestia!" and then she turned to Randall and said to him "You better get in there and go save her.", but he refused and answered "I'm not getting in there!" and then he added "You get in there!", but Scootaloo said to him "I'm not going anywhere. I got a backpack on my back. You don't get in water with a backpack. Everypony knows that.".

Then, a loud sound came from the game itself and it started rumbling, and then Sweetie belle suddenly came down and fell from the sky, and she landed on her back on the solid ground below completely unharmed, before she lifted up her head and said "Ow!".

When Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Randall saw her alive again, they immediately went towards her, and then Apple Bloom asked her "Are you okay?", and Sweetie belle answered "That was so intense. I, like, can't even with this place.".

Then, Scootaloo asked her "What just happened to you?", and Sweetie belle answered "I got eaten by a rhino, and then I fell, like, a thousand feet from the sky.", and Randall answered her "Yeah, that's what it looked like.".

However, Scootaloo corrected and explained "That was a hippo. They're omnivorous. They're fast as a horse over short distances, and they have the bite force of 8100 newtons.", but when she said that, everypony turned to her, and then she asked "How do I know this?", and Apple Bloom answered "You're an expert in zoology.", and Scootaloo asked "What?", and then Sweetie belle interrupted and asked "I'm still an old fat stallion, right?", and Randall answered "I'm afraid so.".

Then Scootaloo asked "Wait. Why is everypony okay with this?" and then she added "I mean, she fell out of the sky.", but then something began to move inside a nearby massive bush, and this caught Apple Bloom's attention and she said to her friends "Um, friends?", and when they responded, another huge hippo came out from the massive bush and it bellowed and glared angrily at the ponies.

When the ponies saw the hippo glaring at them, Randall and Apple Bloom began to ran away, and Scootaloo stayed behind to help Sweetie belle get up onto her hooves, and then they also began to run away and they joined their friends, but they all ran into the same hippo who devoured Sweetie belle, and it angrily bellowed at them, causing the ponies to scream and run into another direction.

Eventually, the four ponies heard a jeep honking, and soon afterwards, a huge jeep appeared, with an adult male human driving it, and then the jeep stopped right in front of them. Then, the adult male human who was driving the huge jeep turned to the ponies and said to Randall "Ah! Dr. Bravehoof! Welcome to Jumanji!", and this made everypony, and especially Randall shocked and confused.

Then, the male human opened the doors of the jeep and said to the ponies "Don't just stand there. In you go.", and the ponies immediately ran into the jeep and entered it so they escape with their lives from the hippos, and once they're all inside the jeep, the doors closed, and then the male human began to drive away from the area while taking the ponies along with him, thus escaping and avoiding the hippos.


	2. Chapter 2:defang the black mamba

After walking a long distance for a while, the four ponies finally reached and entered the bazaar, and they're now searching and looking for the missing piece of the map of Jumanji.

Scootaloo asked "What are we supposed to be doing?", and Apple Bloom answered "Looking for the missing piece of the map.", and then Scootaloo asked "So we just start asking for it?", and Randall answered "No, I think we look around, scope the place out, but most importantly, everypony, be discreet.".

Then, an old man called "Rations! Get your rations!" while holding and raising up some type of bread in his hand, and when Sweetie belle saw the old man showing up his bread, she asked her friends "Does anypony have any bits?" and then she added "I'm literally starving.", and then she went past her friends and she rushed towards the old man, because she wanted to eat the offered bread he was holding in his hand.

The old man continued to call "Rations! Get your rations! Rations!" as he still held the bread in his hand, but then Randall stopped and said to everypony "Everypony, I think the game is trying to tell us to keep our health up.", and then he added "We need to eat.", but then Scootaloo interrupted him and rudely said to him "Okay, stop doing that.", and Sweetie belle and Apple Bloom didn't listened to what he said.

At the same time, the old man gave the bread to Sweetie belle and she began to eat it and she truly enjoyed its taste and said "This is so good. I haven't had bread since I was, like, 5.", and then Apple Bloom asked her "Are you serious?", and then she asked "How do you think I got these abs?", and then Scootaloo also approached them and she took a piece of the bread for herself to eat as well and she said "Let me try some of that.".

Then, Scootaloo began to eat from the bread, but after she consumed a part of it and still chewed another, she turned to the old man and asked him while still holding the bread in her hoof and with a full mouth as well "Wait, what...? What is this?", and the old man answered "That's my famous pound cake.", thus revealing to the ponies that the bread they are eating is actually a pound cake.

Then, Apple Bloom turned with her head to Scootaloo after she heard what the old man said, and then she asked "Wait, cake?", and then Scootaloo turned to Sweetie belle and she said to her "Sweetie belle, you said this was bread.", but Sweetie belle said to her back "It's been so long, I forgot what it tastes like.", but then Scootaloo snapped at her and said "How do you forget what...?", and then she turned to Apple Bloom and she asked her "Apple Bloom, something happening to me?", and she said "No.", then Scootaloo asked "Am I shaking?", and Apple Bloom answered "No.", and then Scootaloo asked her "Am I freaking out?", and Apple Bloom answered "No.", and then Scootaloo asked "Am I still orange?", and Apple Bloom answered "Yes.".

Then, Scootaloo said after she was relieved "Okay. Okay, right?", and then she added "We're fine. Everything is fine.", and then she went towards Randall and she continued and said "Yeah, no, no, no, it's okay." and then she explained "It probably just meant that I love cake. That I couldn't resist it. Yeah.", and then she said "Hey, it's all good-", but then she was cut in mid-sentence when she suddenly exploded, much to everyone's shock and much to the other ponies' horror, thus leaving smoke behind.

Then, another loud sound was suddenly heard from the game itself, and then Scootaloo was heard and seen falling down from the sky while she's screaming out loud, and then she struck through the bazaar's roof and landed on the floor below, before a food cupboard fell on her from behind and she got trapped underneath it, though she's still alive.

Then, Randall went towards her to help her out, and then he used his muscular hooves to lift up the food cupboard and free Scootaloo, before he said to her "Like I said, important to be discreet.", but then Scootaloo said to him as she looked up at him with an angry face "Hey, you also said eat.", and then the old man called "Rations! Get your-", but Scootaloo turned to him and cut him in mid-sentence and she angrily said to him "You better shut up!", and this caused the old man to look right at her, and then he just turned and began to go away.

With Scootaloo having only two lives left, a human boy suddenly approached the ponies and then he said to Randall "Dr. Bravehoof. Thank goodness you're here. Jumanji needs you.", and then Randall said to him "Uh. Thanks. Good to be here.", and then Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie belle and she said to her "Ask about the missing piece.", and Sweetie belle said "Oh, right.", and then she went to the human boy and she said to him "Hi. I'm Sweetie belle. I mean... Professor Cutie, something. I'm a map doctor, and I have this map that, like, has a missing piece.", but the human boy turned from her back to Randall and he said to him "Doctor Bravehoof. Thank goodness you're here. Jumanji needs you.", thus repeating what he said just a moment ago, and Sweetie belle said to him "Rude.", and then Randall said to the human boy "We need to find the missing piece.".

Then, the human boy began to take and lead the ponies with him, but what they didn't know is that Russel Van Pelt's vulture have spied on them, and then it turned to go and it flied away back to inform its consumed and evil master about the ponies' whereabouts, screeching as it continued to fly back to Russel Van Pelt.

Meanwhile, the human boy led the ponies to an empty room with a close basket standing in the middle of the room, and when they arrived at the room, the human boy said to the ponies in rhymes "What you need is in the basket. One false move, you're in a casket. Trust one another, and never blink. The missing piece is not what you think.".

Then, the human boy said to the Randall "Good luck, mighty hero. Jumanji needs you.", but then Scootaloo said to him "Enough, kid. We know. You said it several times.", and the human boy left the ponies and ran away, and the four ponies entered the room and went near but not TOO near the basket.

Then, Randall said "So thinking there's a... A snake in there or something?", and Scootaloo answered "Yep.", and then she added "Sounds like a Bravehoof thing to me.", but then Randall asked her "Why would this be a Bravehoof thing?", and then Scootaloo answered him "You're the mighty hero. You heard what he said.", and then she imitated the human boy and said "'Jumanji needs you'", and then she snapped and added "Now, get.", and Randall reluctantly began to enter the room and he began to slowly approach closer and get to the basket.

Then, the drums of the game began to beat rhythmically, and then Randall who was scared and distressed turned back to his friends and cried "I don't wanna do this!", but Scootaloo said to him back "Just go.", and Randall knew he had no choice and then he went towards the basket again, and once he reached it, Randall opened the basket, and then a black mamba appeared from inside the basket, thus shocking and scaring everypony, and then Scootaloo shouted "Black mamba!", and Sweetie belle and Apple Bloom screamed before Randall closed the basket immediately, thus trapping the snake inside it.

Then, Scootaloo began to explain about the black mamba and said "That's a black mamba. A quarter milligram of its venom is enough to kill an adult. You'll feel a tingling in your mouth and extremities, followed by a fever, foaming at the mouth, and ataxia, which means loss of muscle control.", and then she asked "How do I know that?", and Apple Bloom asked "What do we do?".

Then, Sweetie belle asked Randall "Did you see anything else in there?", but he answered "I didn't see, I didn't have time.", and then he added "Okay, Trust one another and never blink. Never blink.", but then Sweetie belle gasped and then she said "Everypony, I think it's a staring contest.", and then Apple Bloom asked "What?", and Scootaloo added "What are you talking about?", and then she added "Think about it. 'Never blink'?", and then Randall said "I think she's right.".

Then, Randall added "At camp, they used to tell us if you see a rattlesnake, don't move.", and then he said "I think somepony has to make with the black mamba a direct eye contact...and not blink.", and then Sweetie belle said "And then Randall will reach in and grab whatever else is in there.", and Randall asked "Why me again?", and Apple Bloom answered "Because you're Bravehoof.", and he said "Okay, fine.", and then asked "Who's good at staring and not blinking?", and then Sweetie belle said "I'm amazing at it.", and then Apple Bloom said to her "Then this is your moment." and then she approached the basket, while Randall still held and kept it closed to prevent the black mamba from jumping wildly out.

"Okay. Just say when." Randall said to Sweetie belle, and a moment later, she said "Now.", and then Randall opened the basket once again to allow the black mamba come out and face Sweetie belle, who tried to stare at it and not blink, but it didn't worked because the snake was too intelligent for her as it hissed angrily at her and showed his fangs to her, making her scream and move away, and then the black mamba jumped out of the basket and it tried to strike Apple Bloom, who is the pony which possess venom as her weakness, but before the snake can kill her, Randall managed to grab it by the neck just a second before the snake can actually kill Apple Bloom with its venom.

Then, Randall asked "What do we do?" as he still grabbed tightly on the snake's neck, and then Scootaloo realized what's needed to be done as she clearly knew that this is where her friends need her. Then, she said "You gotta defang it.", and he asked "I gotta what?!", and then she approached Randall and she grabbed on the black mamba's head and then she said "You gotta pull its mouth back from the blind spot to disorient it. But be very careful of the venom gland and the exposed secondary venom duct.", and then she reached with her free hoof right to the snake's mouth, and then she quickly managed to carefully snap one of its fangs out of its head and said "And then you gotta snap its teeth...", and Apple Bloom exclaimed in disgust as she watched Scootaloo defanging the snake in front of her.

Then, Scootaloo finished and said as she quickly managed to carefully snap the other fang out of the black mamba's head "Out of its head.", and that managed to weaken the snake, thus allowing Randall to continue to choke it until the snake was dead.

Then, Sweetie belle said "I guess it wasn't a staring contest.", and then Apple Bloom said "'Trust each other and never blink'", and then Scootaloo said to everypony "You trusted me. You trusted me, and I defanged the snake. I did it. I did that.", and then everypony relieved after the black mamba is killed.

Then, Apple Bloom smiled at Scootaloo and she said to her "Thank you, Scootaloo." and then Sweetie belle reached to the basket and grabbed and pulled out a wrapping paper which was tied with strings like a present, and then she untied the strings from the wrapping paper to see what's inside it, and once she was done and she began to look at what she first saw in front of her eyes, she said to her friends "Everypony, this does not look like a piece of a map.", and when everypony turned to her and came to look at what Sweetie belle was already looking at as well, they saw Sweetie belle was holding a black miniature-sized figure of an elephant, and then Randall asked "The missing piece is an elephant?", but then Sweetie belle saw some words written on the wrapping paper, and then she said to her friends "Oh, wait, there's something written on the wrapping paper.", and then she said to everypony as she pronounced the words "'When you see me, begin the climb.'".

"'Begin the climb'"? When you see an elephant?" Apple Bloom asked, and Scootaloo said while she's still happy and proud of herself "I defanged a snake.", and then the four ponies left the room as they thought about what are the true meanings of the elephant in the game.


	3. Chapter 3:Arthur almost dies

After Apple Bloom managed to take down both men who guarded the Transportation Shed where the aircrafts are inside, she went inside to meet up with her friends, and she heard Sweetie belle calling for her "Yes! Yes! You're my hero!", but then Scootaloo looked through the window and saw Russel Van Pelt's army on the motorcycles revving and coming as they are heading towards the Transportation Shed to hunt her and her friends down, and then she said "We gotta go.".

"You should give me lessons in kicking butts." Sweetie belle said to Apple Bloom as she entered the Transportation Shed to meet up with the others, and then Sweetie belle said to Apple Bloom "Give me a hug.", and then Randall approached her and said "You did it, Apple Bloom.", and Apple Bloom said to him "I did.", and then Randall added "Yeah, give me a hug, my girlfriend.", and then they both hugged each other.

However, Scootaloo interrupted and said "As great of a moment as that is, we ain't got the time for it.", and then she added and explained "They're coming! The motorcycle freaks are coming!". Then, she ran towards Arthur and she said to him "Seaplane! We got to fly!", but Arthur answered "Nope. I can't do it. Okay? I told you, I'm not a good pilot.", and then he turned and looked at a school bus, and then he pointed at it with his hoof and said "Maybe we should take the school bus.", but Scootaloo said to him "What?! We can't outrun no motorcycle on no stupid bus!".

Then, Sweetie belle said to Arthur "You picked the plane and the hot-air balloon. Maybe pick the helicopter.", but Arthur said to her "No, I can't do it. Okay? I don't wanna die!", and then he added and explained "I'm freaking out a little bit.".

Then, Scootaloo suddenly said "Fine. I'll do it. How hard can it be? It's a helicopter.", and then she began explaining, but she failed a little bit to know to tell how a helicopter works "You...you press a button, the...they gonna spin. Okay. Then after that, I got my...the...the lever. That's how...that's how you getting the forward-backward action.".

Then, she continued "Once we in the air, I'mma be all right.", and then she tried to climb and get into the helicopter and she said "This, I just gotta get...'Cause it ain't got no step stool, so...let me see something I can probably just...get in, but be careful.", but Sweetie belle said to her "No, you're too weak.", and then Apple Bloom added "No way. Nuh-uh.", and Randall added "Scootaloo, you're too weak.".

Then, he added and said to Scootaloo "Give me the keys.", and she asked "I'm?", and then Apple Bloom went towards Arthur and then she said to him "Arthur. Arthur. If I can fight those two guys, you can fly this helicopter. I know you can. Come on.", and then she added "Arthur. This is where we need you.", and then Sweetie belle added "Arthur. Remember, you're the missing piece.".

Eventually, Arthur agreed to help the others and then he said "Seaplane McHorseshoe reporting for duty.", and then he put his glasses on his eyes and added "Let's go, everypony.", and then he and the others all climbed and got into the helicopter and Arthur began to fly it.

Outside, the motorcycle army managed to reach to the Transportation Shed, and they all got near the front door, and then they began to shoot at the front door, but then the helicopter broke through the door and began to fly up as the motorcycle army began to open fire and shoot at it, but the helicopter managed to dodge them and escape.

However, one of the launched rockets which was launched by one of the men of the army managed to damage the helicopter's collective, and when everypony felt that happened, Sweetie belle asked "What's wrong?", and Arthur answered "Something's broken!".

"What?!" Randall shouted, and Apple Bloom asked "What do you mean?", and Arthur called out to his friends "Hang on!", and then everypony screamed as the helicopter began to fly down into a great canyon while spinning itself around uncontrollably, and Scootaloo cried "Oh, Celestia! We're about to die! We're about to die!", and then Apple Bloom said "Oh, Celestia!".

Then, Arthur shouted "It won't go up!", and Randall asked "What?", and then Scootaloo asked "What do you mean?", and Arthur answered and explained "The collective is busted!". Randall shouted "What?!", and Arthur explained "It controls the plate up there, which tilts the rotors and controls the pitch.", and then he added "It's how we go up and down.".

The helicopter flew inside the great canyon after stopping spinning itself around and it was able to keep itself above the canyon floor by just two meters, before the game's drums began beating rhythmically once again, and everypony knew the meanings of these aren't good at all.

Then, Sweetie belle asked "Everypony?", and then Apple Bloom said "That can't be good.", and Scootaloo added "It's no way that's good news.", and then a huge stampeding herd of white rhinos came and bellowed right behind the ponies as they continued and destroyed every obstacle that stood in their way.

When Scootaloo looked out through one of the helicopter's windows and turned and saw the white rhinos chasing the helicopter, she screamed "Albino rhinos!", and then she explained to her friends "They're indigenous to Jumanji. They're huge, white, scary and stupid, and they eat ponies!", and Sweetie belle shuddered and cried "No.".

As the rhinos got closer and closer to the helicopter and to the ponies inside it, Randall said "They're getting close!", and Scootaloo said "My stomach's starting to bother me a bit.", and then Apple Bloom cried "Go up!", but Arthur answered "I can't go up!", and then Scootaloo said "I think I had too many margaritas.", and the rhinos continued bellowing as they continued to chase the helicopter.

Then, Sweetie belle cried "Everypony, what are we gonna do?", and Randall answered "I'll fix the helicopter!", Sweetie belle said "Yes!", and then Randall asked Arthur "Tell me what to do.", and Arthur explained "You gotta connect the flight-control rod to the mesh plate under the rotors.", and then Randall said to himself before he's about to start to fix the helicopter "Flight-control rod, mesh plate, under the rotors.", and then Apple Bloom asked "Wait, what?".

Then, Randall said "I'll be right back!" and then he began to climb out of the helicopter to get right to its top, to the helicopter's collective. Apple Bloom cried "Randall, where are you going?", and Scootaloo said to him "Hurry up!", and Apple Bloom added "Be careful!", but Scootaloo said "No, no, just hurry up!".

Randall continued to climb up towards the helicopter's top and its collective and he said "All right, just gonna stand on this thingy, pull myself up towards these deadly helicopter blades. Okay.", and when he reached the mesh plate, Randall said "There's the mesh plate. Here's the rod thingy.", and then he tried to held onto it and put its loosened rod back in its right place, but the rhinos began to get close enough to the helicopter and then they charged with their horns at it, causing Randall to nearly lose his grip and fall of the helicopter.

Scootaloo screamed "Randall!" and then she turned to Arthur and said to him "Speed it up, Arthur!", and Arthur tried to fly the helicopter faster, but the rhinos continued to charge and attack it, and Randall almost lost his grip and fell of the helicopter.

Apple Bloom cried "Randall! Hurry! Come on, fix it!", and then everypony (except for Randall) screamed as they saw the end of the great canyon ahead of them, and Randall himself still struggled while trying and fixing the helicopter. Then, Apple Bloom cried "Holy Celestia!", and Arthur shouted "We're running out of time!", and then Apple Bloom begged "Randall! Fix it, please!", and Scootaloo said "No, no, no.", and eventually Randall finally managed to fix the helicopter, and then he shouted "Got it!", and then Arthur managed to finally fly the helicopter up and they ponies finally managed to escape the rhinos and get out of the canyon, but then Scootaloo leaned over, and she thought she had to puke, and then her backpack moved to the side and the jewel fell right out of her backpack and plummeted to the canyon below, much to Scootaloo's shock.

Then, Sweetie belle cried in joy and said to Randall "We made it! You did it! I thought we were gonna die.", and Randall said "Oh." as he managed to climb down and get back inside the helicopter to meet up with the others again, and then Sweetie belle said "Yes!", and Arthur added "Nice!", and Randall said to everypony "Thank you all, my friends.", and then Apple Bloom said "You did it. That was scary.", but then Scootaloo said to everypony as she looked down into the great canyon from the helicopter "Oops.".

When everypony heard what she said, Randall asked her "What?", and Scootaloo answered and confessed "I dropped the jewel.", and when everypony heard what she said, they all shouted in unison "WHAT?!", and then Sweetie belle asked "You dropped the JEWEL?!", and Scootaloo answered "I leaned over, thought I had to puke, and I didn't. It came out of my backpack.", and then Sweetie belle said to her "We need the freaking JEWEL!", and Scootaloo answered "I know." and then she added "That's the crazy part because I know we need it.", and then she said "So we're in a pickle. We're in a pickle.".

Then, Randall said to Arthur "Arthur, turn around. We gotta go back and get it.", and then Scootaloo added "Yeah, let's loop around. Look for it. Everypony open your eyes.", and then she said "Let's all look for it as a group.", and then Arthur did a loop with the helicopter to make it fly back down into the great canyon to search for the jewel.

Then, Sweetie belle saw the jewel and then she pointed out with her hoof and said "There! I see it!", and everypony flew in the helicopter above the rhinos and they saw them actually running around the jewel in circles.

When everypony saw the rhinos running around the jewel in circles, Apple Bloom asked "What are they doing?", and Randall answered "It's like they're protecting it or something.", and Arthur asked as he lowered down towards the great canyon's floor "How we gonna do this?", and Randall answered "I don't know.", and then Scootaloo asked him "Well, you gotta go get it, right, Randall?", and then the ponies managed to reach close enough to the great canyon's floor.

Then, Scootaloo asked Randall "What do you need? Your boomerang? Maybe some scissors? A pipe wrench? Some shoelaces?", and then added and said to Randall "I'm your valet. Whatever you need, I can get it for you.", but Randall first looked at the rhinos, and then he looked at Scootaloo's left hoof and he saw she still have two lives left.

Then, Scootaloo finished and said "Okay? You just say the word.", but then Randall said to her "I'm sorry, Scootaloo.", and she asked him "Sorry for what?", and then he pushed her out of the helicopter, and she screamed as she fell and landed on the canyon floor, and Sweetie belle gasped as Scootaloo desperately tried to get up onto her hooves.

However, once Scootaloo managed to get back up onto her hooves, the leader of the rhinos stopped running around the jewel and it turned to her instead, and she begged it not to harm her, but the leader of the rhinos didn't listened to her and then it growled at her, causing her to run away immediately, and then the leader of the rhinos soon began to chase after her, with all the other rhinos following it close behind, thus forming a rhino stampede once again, but in the process, the rhinos also left the jewel unguarded.

Once the rhinos focused their attention on chasing and killing Scootaloo and left the jewel completely unguarded, the other ponies flew the helicopter close enough to it, and then Randall jumped out of the helicopter and picked up the jewel, and then he threw up to the helicopter, and Apple Bloom soon caught it in her own hooves, and then Randall jumped back up and held onto the side of the helicopter and said "Turn us around!" as he began to climb back up into the helicopter.

At the same time, Scootaloo ran for her life and screamed for help as the rhinos managed to outrun her with ease and then they managed to smash and kill her, much to Apple Bloom and Sweetie belle's horror and they both said "No!" together as Scootaloo is killed by the rhinos, and then Randall said to Arthur "Arthur, get ready to roll us to the side.", and Arthur asked him "What?", and then a loud noise was heard from the game itself, and then Scootaloo respawned as she fell from the sky.

"When I tell you, roll 90 degrees to the right!", and when Scootaloo fell close towards to helicopter, Randall called out "Now!", and Arthur rolled the helicopter 90 degrees to the right, and Scootaloo came and fell through the helicopter, but then Randall caught her by her hoof, thus saving her. However when she looked up at him, she angrily shouted at him "You pushed me out of the helicopter, stupid foal!", but then Randall pulled her back up into the helicopter, and then everypony flew out of the great canyon.

Eventually, the ponies sat the helicopter down on the other side of the great canyon, and then everypony came out of the helicopter, and then Sweetie belle said "Oh, wow!", and then Apple Bloom added "Randall, you're amazing.", and Randall answered "Thank you.", and then Sweetie belle said to Arthur "You are a killer pilot, Arthur.", and he said "Thanks.", and then Sweetie belle turned back to Randall and she said to him "You too, Randall, you were incredible!", and he said back "Thank you...".

However, Scootaloo said "Hey!", but nopony listened or noticed her and then Randall said "...but he was amazing, our pilot.". "Excuse me." Scootaloo said once again, but nopony still listened as they were all focused on both Randall and Arthur, whom are both also focused on each other too, and then Randall said to Arthur "You killed it.", but then Scootaloo said "Excuse me." once again, and then she finally shouted "EXCUSE ME!", causing everypony to turn to her, and then she said to everypony "I'm the one that was a pony sacrifice!", and then she added "You don't know what's on the underside of those rhinos. And you don't wanna know. I've seen a lot of things, and I felt them on my face too. Things that I will never be able to erase from my memory.", but after everypony heard what Scootaloo said, they all laughed and she said to them "Oh, that's funny to you, everypony. Go ahead, laugh it up. Get it out.".

Then, Arthur said to everypony "Everypony, I've been trying to get across this canyon for, like, 20 years, okay? Do you realize how huge this is?", but then a buzzing mosquito flew and landed on Arthur and bit him on the neck before the stallion killed it, but since mosquitoes are Arthur's most biggest weakness, he knew that the mosquito that bit him are now making cost his third and last life, prompting Arthur to weakly say "Mosquito.", before he slowly fell down onto his side and slowly began to die out, much to everypony's shock and horror.

Then, everypony started to run towards him and Sweetie belle cried "No, no, no!" and then Apple Bloom cried "Arthur!", and then Sweetie added "Arthur! No, no, no!", and then Sweetie belle lowered down to him, and when Randall also said "Arthur?" Sweetie belle began to pat on Arthur's cheeks to get him to wake up and she said to him "Arthur, talk to me!", and then she added "Wake up. Here we go.", but it didn't worked, and when Apple Bloom looked at Arthur's left hoof and saw his last tattoo stripe slowly disappearing from his hoof, she said "Arthur? He's dying.", but Sweetie belle cried "No, we can't let him die. We're too close!", and then she asked "Does anypony know how to do CPR?, and Randall answered "Yeah, start with three chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth.", and Sweetie belle did what Randall said and she pressed on Arthur's chest three times and while she said "One, two, three.", but this didn't worked.

Then, Sweetie belle asked "How do I do this?", and Randall answered "Okay, pinch his snout, open his mouth, full lip-lock.", and then he added "Ah, one breath, two breaths, then repeat.", and then Sweetie belle did what Randall told her to do, and then she began to breath into Arthur's mouth repeatedly in an attempt of giving him CPR, and while doing this, Sweetie belle said to him "Come on, Arthur.", but she didn't noticed is that the CPR she's giving to Arthur is actually costing her one of her own lives.

When Apple Bloom saw that one of Sweetie belle's lives is disappearing from her hoof and reappearing on Arthur's hoof instead, she called for her friend and said to her "Sweetie belle, stop! Your tattoo!", and when Sweetie belle listened to her and looked down at her own hoof and saw one of her lives disappearing from her hoof and reappearing on Arthur's hoof instead, Apple Bloom said to her "It looks like you're giving him one of your lives.".

However, Sweetie belle said to Apple Bloom "I'm okay with that.", but before she can continue giving CPR to Arthur, Apple Bloom asked her "What if you need it for yourself?", but Sweetie belle said to her back "I want Arthur to come home too.", and then she continued giving CPR to Arthur until she finally managed to revive him by giving up her second life for him, thus turning it into a fourth life for him so he can continue with the others and finish the game alongside them.

Then, Arthur slowly opened up his eyes and he gasped coughed, and everypony gasped in shock before their shocked faces turned into happy and cheerful smiles upon seeing Arthur's revival, before a respawn sound from the game itself was heard once again for both Sweetie belle losing one of her lives, but also for Arthur who managed thanks to her get a fourth life so he can finish the game alongside the others.

Then, Arthur asked as he tried to get back up onto his hooves "What happened?", and Apple Bloom said to him "Arthur, Sweetie belle gave you one of her own lives.", and then Randall asked Sweetie belle "Sweetie belle, you okay?", and she answered "I think so.", and then Arthur turned to her and he helped her to get back up onto her hooves, and then he asked her "Sweetie belle, is that true? You gave me one of your lives?", and Sweetie belle answered "I mean, yeah, of course.", and then Arthur said to her "Thank you.", and then he hugged her lovingly for saving him from permanent death, and Randall and Scootaloo looked at her with weird expressions on their faces.

Then, when Sweetie belle noticed the weird expressions on Randall and Scootaloo's faces, she asked them both "What? What you two are looking at?", and Scootaloo answered "You got a situation.", and when Sweetie belle looked at herself and noticed she's still in a stallion's body, she gasped and then she said "Oh, Celestia! These things are crazy!", and then she and her friends continued on their journey towards the Jaguar Shrine, to get the jewel back in the jaguar's eye, lift the curse and finish the game.


End file.
